


sex trip

by 143 (1432)



Series: cosmic love [4]
Category: EXO (Band), 투포케이 | 24K
Genre: Cuckolding, Edging, F/M, Grey-Asexual Character, Legalized Prostitution, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Threesome - F/M/M, girl!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin takes Kyungsoo to their favorite Dark House for a getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex trip

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Author's Notes: This is part of a series, but can be read as a stand alone. I was supposed to write this last year after I originally finished Falling Star, but, yeah... 

The lighting is dim, barely enough to light up the red walls, and it's very crowded, at the peak of the night, the busiest time. In the far back of the room is a long black counter, workers' faces illuminated a too bright shade of white -blue from computer monitors. As ID's and credit cards are scanned and entrance cards printed, there's repetitive beeping and sliding, soft clicks that are soon annoying. 

Jonghee holds the leash in her hand loosely, only gives it a gentle tug when the line moves up another person. And to the side and slightly behind her Kyungsoo stands silently, only moves when she does. She can tell that he doesn't even move his head too look around; although, she isn't surprised, he is used to this by now.

She smiles and looks just over her shoulder at him, raising her hand and stroking his cheek, smooth, warm leather of his leash pushing against his soft skin. He makes a pleased noise as he presses into his mistress's touch; he doesn't do anything past that, though, doesn't look at Jonghee directly because he knows better.

"Good boy," she whispers and he smiles very softly, a brief upward quirk of the corners of his lips. Kyungsoo hums at the praise. 

Jonghee turns away from him, holds his leash a little tighter. 

And, then, she feels him move, feels the leash pull a little as he turns his head. She tugs his leash, but he only pulls more and she turns to face him, sees him giving a wide eyed look at a rather nervous looking man. A certain amount of anger surges to the surface, but she doesn't let it show on her face.

Jonghee slips two fingers beneath Kyungsoo's collar, jerks it so he looks over, his eyes just as wide, but fearful now. 

"It's not polite to stare. Apologize."

Kyungsoo turns his gaze on the man again, who looks stunned, and he opens his mouth, floundering a bit. He glances at Jonghee, but quickly looks away. Once he finds the words, he says them, stuttering and stumbling. His cheeks turn red.

"It's alright," the man assures, earnestly, looking at Kyungsoo and then at Jonghee; he seems to curl in some, intimidated, and Jonghee smiles and gives Kyungsoo's collar another jerk.

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Jonghee looks over her shoulder and sees Kyungsoo with his head down, hands pressed against his thighs. She doesn't answer him, just gives his leash a harsh tug as she walks forward.

He has no choice but to follow.

 

 

The halls are cold and Kyungsoo shivers as it seeps in through his sheer top, tries its best to seep down into his bones. They don't walk very long, though, before they're standing in front of their door and Jonghee wastes no time, scans the card quickly and opens the door. Kyungsoo follows obediently behind her, his head down.

Jonghee sheds her hardened demeanor for a few brief moments when the door is closed, turning to Kyungsoo and making him look her in the eyes; he squirms uncomfortably.

"The word will be as it always is. Do you remember?"

He nods and she pets his cheek and allows him to lower his gaze to the floor again. Since he's intent on looking away, not talking to her, she begins undressing him, takes the leash off the collar first and coils it up, starts on the buttons of his sheer shirt afterwards.

It's warmer here and Jonghee's hands are very warm as she slides them over his shoulders, pushes the shirt off.

Behind her, the door opens and the light above it dims. She doesn't acknowledge the pleasure assistant standing behind them yet, though. Instead, she quietly continues undressing Kyungsoo, instructing him to take off his shoes and socks himself.

"Come here," she calls over her shoulder, watching Kyungsoo carry out her demand. The assistant walks forward, stands beside her, facing her, his expression gives away nothing. "What do I call you?"

He seems to cower some instinctively, before speaking. "Jeung."

She doesn't say anything else, continues to take Kyungsoo's clothes off, hands going to the button of his leather pants. They don't fall, too fitted to do that, but Kyungsoo helps push them down his legs. 

"Tonight is all about him." Jeung's brows raise and Jonghee wonders if he'd expected something different. Most do. "He has a safeword he will say if it's too much and, if he says it, I will tell you to stop. If you don't stop when told, I'll physically make you stop. Do not cover his mouth and do not choke him."

It's too dim to see if Jeung swallows hard, if he shows any small sign of nervousness.

"I understand. I'll listen to you." He lowers his eyes too, although he doesn't look at his toes like Kyungsoo, rather looks at Jonghee's legs.

"Good. Will you kiss him for me?" 

He suddenly holds his breath and he raises his eyes to look Kyungsoo up and down before he nods, stepping toward him. As he's reaching out to take Kyungsoo's cheeks in his hands, he pauses and turns a questioning gaze on Jonghee. 

"Can I?" 

She nods and walks around them, doesn't see them kiss, but she can hear them, can hear them break to take in a deep breath and then dive right back in for more. Smiling, chuckling to herself, she reaches into the drawer of the bedside table and takes out lube and a condom, sits on the bed with both still in hand.

"Is he good, Kyung?" She leans over to watch, she watches Jeung reach down to fondle Kyungsoo's cock and balls. Hips jerking, Kyungsoo whimpers. "Jeung, bring him here."

The pleasure assistant raises his head finally and he guides Kyungsoo along with a hand on the small of his back, pressing firmly. He looks at the ground, mimicking Kyungsoo, but he raises his head when Jonghee reaches for Kyungsoo. 

"Come here, my good boy," she whispers and he lets out a whimper, climbing onto the bed and settling on his belly. Jonghee places her hand on Kyungsoo's ass and she squeezes one cheek and Kyungsoo squirms, makes deep little pleased noises. She can hear Jeung moan behind her and she grins, slides her hand up Kyungsoo's back then down again to repeat the action on the other cheek.

"Mistress," he whispers, almost so quiet that Jonghee doesn't hear him. He gives her a pitiful look, arching his back and pressing his hips toward her hand. It's easy enough to understand and she wants to give in and give him that, wants to give him that pleasure, but she doesn't. Instead, she calls Jeung over and guides him down into a kiss with her hands on his biceps. 

The kiss isn't particularly lengthy, but he's panting when they part, giving a strong shudder. Jonghee reaches to hold his cheeks and the look she shows is innocent. "I want you to come touch him. Do you want that too?"

He nods right away, looking at Kyungsoo and bringing his bottom lip up between his teeth. Jonghee lies back on the bed and rolls onto her side so she can see Kyungsoo's face when Jeung's hands press against the backs of his thighs; he gasps, his eyes growing wide. 

Settling with a knee on either side of Kyungsoo's hips, Jeung leans down and kisses his neck, his shoulder blade, his spine that shows under his skin from the way he's arched. Jeung's hips work, looking for friction, but he doesn't dare lower them to rut against Kyungsoo, doesn't reach down to touch himself.

It pleases Jonghee and she reaches down to feel him, to tease him. She traces a finger up the length of his cock, rubs him gently, not nearly enough to please him and he looks at her pitifully. She pulls her hand back then.

"Mistress," Kyungsoo says and Jonghee knows what he wants, knows what he's asking for and she reaches behind herself to find the lube she had dropped onto the bed.

"Is this what you want?" She slicks up her fingers and reaches over to press them between Kyungsoo's cheeks, tease around his rim. His face pinches and he squirms, raises his hips to assist Jonghee. "You have to ask for it."

"Please, give me your fingers."

The first finger has him whimpering, has him asking for more immediately, and the second finger has him moaning, working his hips to push back on Jonghee's fingers and to drag the tip of his cock across the mattress. She gives him a soft smack and he stops, groaning, his thighs tensing hard. Jeung moans and falls onto his side, reaching down to stroke his own cock.

Jonghee wants to stop him, wants to remind him that he hadn't been told that he could touch himself, but she doesn't say anything and watches.

"Mistress, please, I'm ready for more," Kyungsoo begs, effectively reminding Jonghee of their time limit and she carefully stretches him on four of her fingers. On his other side, Jeung groans and he stops jerking himself, but his hips keep working upward.

Kyungsoo whines when she pulls her fingers out, but she ignores him and wipes her hand off on the far corner of the sheet, feels across the bed for the condom.

"Jeung, come here." She crooks a finger and Jeung looks away from her eyes, stands up to walk in front of her.

Jonghee takes Jeung by the cock, grinning, and gives him a firm tug so he steps forward. "Don't put your hand over his mouth." Minding her nails, she plucks the condom from the foil and rolls it down the length of his shaft. "Don't choke him." She gives him a few, full strokes, her hand closed tight around him. "Understood?"

He nods, thrusting up into her hand until she closes it tighter, squeezes him strongly; his face pinches and he groans, deep and strained and pained.

"Are you ready?"

Both Kyungsoo and Jeung answer, "Yes."

Jeung settles on the bed, behind Kyungsoo and lines up, biting his lip in concentration.

Kyungsoo cries out loudly when Jeung pushes into him, he fists the sheets and trembles as the man kneeling behind him leans forward and takes a moment to breathe. Hands are tight on his hips, pulling him back until his ass is flush against Jeung's hips. Hair tickles his back as Jeung doubles over, resting his forehead against Kyungsoo's back. 

Jonghee steps forward and grabs Jeung by a handful of his soft, dark hair and she pulls him up, smirking as he hisses and turns his head just barely to see her. She drags her painted red nails up Kyungsoo's back, her smirk turning smile when he mewls, tenses up only to go lax again. 

"I don't want you to be gentle with him," she clarifies, loosening her grip on Jeung's hair. "I want you to fuck him, I want you to use him until you come, but he doesn't get to."

Jaw slack and moans already tumbling forward, Jeung nods, eyes falling half-lidded. Jonghee leans in and presses a kiss to his full bottom lip, nipping at it. 

"Good boy," she praises him, stroking his cheek gently. And then she slinks into the barely lit part of the room, standing almost against the wall. 

Jeung seems a little shy at first, as if Jonghee hadn't just told him to use Kyungsoo for his own pleasure and nothing more. The first few thrusts are gentle, Jeung hardly tilting his hips back before he pushes them forward again; Kyungsoo rocks with them, moans quietly. 

"Jeung." He looks over at her and she draws up everything in herself, gives him a sharp pointed look that she's sure he understands. 

He seems to relax then, give in to urges, and he pulls out almost completely, Kyungsoo groaning at the loss and crying out when he roughly surges forward. 

"Fuck," Jeung swears, fucking forward again, strongly. Jonghee smiles, silently appreciates the curve of his back, the lean lines of muscle there and in his thighs. But, beneath the pleasure assistant, Kyungsoo cries out, tilts his hips up so Jeung can thrust deeper and he does, taking Kyungsoo by the hips and pulling him back. 

His head drops back and he moans, a nice bass under Kyungsoo's pitched moans and whines, little cries every time Jeung thrusts against his prostate. Kyungsoo finds Jonghee in the haze of colored lights and he already looks so utterly broken, heart shaped lips swollen and bitten red; Jonghee likes seeing him this way.

Suddenly, Jeung raises a hand and brings it down on Kyungsoo's ass and Jonghee sees Kyungsoo's eyes begin to roll back, chuckles quietly as his face pinches. Now soothing his hand over the tender flesh, thrusting shallow and gentle, Jeung looks at Jonghee warily, asking for permission. His answer is a single nod, hooded eyes narrowing and head tilting downward.

"Mistress," Kyungsoo gasps, back bowing as another hit lands on the swell of his ass.

Jeung pinches Kyungsoo's waist and his back dips inward again, his ass pushed out. There's no rhythm when he begins thrusting again this time. He holds Kyungsoo more roughly, thumbs settling far over and dragging out, holding Kyungsoo's cheeks apart as he snaps his hips forward hard and fast.

Jonghee walks forward then, watching the thick muscles of Jeung's thighs bunch tightly with each hard push into Kyungsoo. She lays one hand against his thigh and another to the small of his back, feels him moving, squeezes the muscles gently.

"Jeung," she whispers, kissing his shoulder blade.

He falters shuddering, but he pulls Kyungsoo back, grinds against him. It's mesmerizing, Jonghee thinks, as she watches the gradual pull of muscles, watches his head tip back, his jaw go slack, and he moans deep and pleased as he grinds forward like he could possibly go deeper. 

Kyungsoo whines, obviously wanting more. But he won't get his right now, he'll get his later when he's beyond delirious, hypersensitive to all touch. 

Jonghee places her hand on Jeung's hip, guides him back with a gentle pull and he steps back off the bed, eyes opening finally. The pleasure leaves him gradually, his body slowly loosening up and he groans with each move as he takes the condom off and disposes of it.  


He returns to Jonghee's side, his chest heaving with deep breaths, and waits for her to tell him what to do, where to go. Not able to resist, Jonghee kisses him, her hands in his hair. "Good boy."

Across the room, above the door, the light flicks on. Jonghee leans up and kisses Jeung, giving him a sweet smile that he returns before he walks around her and out the door. 

"You were a good boy too." Her voice is stern now, like poison that chills Kyungsoo even as she praises him. She places her hand on the curve of his ass, pulls him up with fingers slipped under the leather of his collar; he stands on his knees and she leans over to kiss the corner of his mouth. He chases it, but he receives tut-tuts of disapproval and he looks straight ahead again. 

Forgoing a warning, Jonghee slides two fingers into him, curls them to rub against his prostate. His reaction is immediate, a sharp cry, his back arches and he shudders all over, his eyes rolling back and fluttering closed. 

He jerks, gasps loudly, "M-Mistress! Mistress, I'm going to come."

Jonghee stops then, leans down to wipe her fingers on the sheets again. Kyungsoo cries out in frustration, looking down miserably to his hard cock.

"Get up, get dressed."

 

 

It's very late when they step past the doorway of their apartment and Kyungsoo is still hard, still shivering every time Jonghee brushes her fingers up the inside of his thigh, across his knee. She says nothing to him, leads him silently through their home until they're standing in their bedroom.

"Strip." It's an order, an almost harsh command, but it's rough and firm and Kyungsoo wants to whimper because of it. He does as she says and she smiles at him fondly as he carefully unbuttons his sheer shirt. It falls to the floor, wispy, fluttering and he stands there, eyes wide and waiting.

He doesn't look at her again until he's pushing off his pants, stepping out of them; his cock curls up toward his belly, purpling at the tip.

Knowing he'll be sensitive, Jonghee steps forward and she curls her fingers around the underside of his cock, drags them up. He whimpers, shifting in place, bending just barely at the waist.

"Aw, does it hurt?"

He nods, looking up at her pitifully. The pout she's giving him is quite convincing, he thinks she'll take pity on him for a moment, but, of course, he's wrong. She wraps her fingers around his cock and gives him a firm pull and he follows her, lets her guide him by her hold on his cock like she had with his leash. He whimpers, but he doesn't protest.

"Do you want to come," she asks him as they walk into the bathroom. She lets go of him and he knows to stay in place, to not follow her.

"Yes, Mistress."

She doesn't say anything else, doesn't do anything until the shower is running and the water is warm enough for steam to rise off of it. Shaking water off her hand, she turns to him and he looks down immediately, watching her feet as she walks closer to him. He expects her hands on him, her hands coaxing him into the shower, but instead she passes him, shedding her clothes as she walks into the bedroom and something burns under his skin.

It's torture to wait for her to return. He hungers for her, craves her, is blind with his want and need of their bare flesh touching.

He doesn't hear her when she returns, but she presses herself against his back, wraps her arms around him. And it's the feeling of her skin, the feeling of her bare arms around him and her chest pressed against his back, her sharp hipbones against his bottom that makes him moan, that makes him press back against her.

"Kyung," she whispers and drags the tip of her middle finger up the length of his cock. He wants all he can get from her, but she steps aside and takes his hand to lead him into the shower.

It's hot, very hot, it burns and his skin flushes a faint blotchy pink, but he doesn't protest. She joins him, runs her hands up from his stomach to his chest, ghosts her fingers across his nipples to hear him sigh, feel him squirm. 

"Mistress," he says like plea, a weak cry of mercy, but Jonghee doesn't give in to him, wraps her hand around his cock and jerks him. All he can do is moan and try to ground himself, but he reaches for the wall and his palms are wet and they slide down and down no matter how he tries to cling to it. He pushes into the touch and away from it, whining.

Jonghee is watching him closely, can feel the telltale pull of muscles in his thighs and his belly and just when his breath is hitching she releases him and he cries out, sobs. That's when she starts kissing him, kisses up his neck and on his shoulder, and finally she makes him turn his head, kisses his mouth.

He hardly kisses back when she takes his dick in her hand again and strokes him, the tip almost falling out of the circle of her fist each time she raises it. This time, when he's close, she squeezes his base hard and then drops her hand away.

"Just a little more."

He nods and kisses Jonghee weakly, enduring because she promised him only a little more and he wants it. With each pull of her hand, his breath hitches and his own hands curls into tight fists, push against the wall.

Leaning back, Jonghee sees that his cheeks are wet and she's not sure if it's tears or water from the shower, but she kisses the drops from his cheeks.

It's easy to work Kyungsoo up now. A few full, strong strokes up and he's there's, whining for it. She knows what she wants, though, and quick pleasure is not it. She brings him to the edge and then leaves him there.

"Please, Mistress, please. I need it so much, please!" His sobs are loud and echo harshly in the bathroom; it hurts Jonghee's ears and she decides that it's time to give in to him.

Mixed in among the shampoos and body wash is a bottle of lube, almost empty now and she drops her hands away from his body to reach for it, to wet her hands, her fingers with it. She carefully repositions him, pulls him back until he's leaning over, water falling down his back, she nudges his legs farther apart with one of her own.

She doesn't tease him much, slides the wet tips of her fingers around his rim before she slides one in and then another, crooks them gently. But he's so sensitive that he cries out, jerking and trembling.

"Please, please, please." 

She quickens her touches.

He screams as he comes, his cock pulsing strongly and knees wobbly, weak. Jonghee withdraws her fingers and wraps her arm securely around his waist and works him through it, kissing the sharp line of his shoulder blade.

"Fuck," he swears, his voice pitched, strained. He stills, trembles.

"Do I have to wash your mouth out with soap?" Jonghee is only joking, but Kyungsoo stands upright and turns to face her, shaking his head, his chest still heaving. Her fingers cup his cheeks and she guides him into a kiss, a deep kiss, their mouths open and tongues curling together. "Let's get you clean and in bed, yeah?"

With his big wide eyes, he looks up at her finally. Her harsh dominance has washed away down the drain and he presses close to her, dips his head to hide it in her neck. And she wraps her arms around him, holds him tight because she knows he needs it after tonight.

"I love you," Jonghee whispers and he whimpers like he's going to cry. She rubs her hands up and down his back until he falls lax against her and drops his arms, but she doesn't push him away, doesn't part from him. They stay pressed close, only leaning back to kiss again, slower and softer.

Kyungsoo's sleepy, his eyes droopy and unfocused, so she reaches for soap, "Let's get clean."


End file.
